La maldición de los 5 lagos
by goldensister111
Summary: por un acto de "buena voluntad" Kagome se ve enfrascada en un gran aprieto ¿acaso ella deberá pagar por la estupidez de otra persona?
1. Capítulo 1: caminata a ninguna parte

eh vuelto bueno esta es una nueva historia que empecé un día de ocio...

cosas que deben saber:

-entre guiones-: dialogo

"_entre comillas y con cursiva_": pensamientos

'entre estas comillas y sin cursiva': telepatía (aunque Kagome de primera no lo sabe)

"comillas sin cursiva": sarcasmo o ironías

(paréntesis y N.A en el inicio): notas mías

dicho esto ¡comenzamos!

Capítulo 1: Caminata a ninguna parte

¡Hola! Soy Kagome tengo 15 años y vivo en Tokio Japón la verdad es que soy como la mayoría nada especial cabello largo azabache hasta la cintura de estatura mediana, piel blanca y ojos cafés, escribí esta historia la escribí porque necesitaba descargarme es una verdadera locura y lo sé por qué a la mayoría de las personas a las que se lo conté me trataron de llevar al manicomio más cercano…

Flash back…

_Como sea mi historia comienza un día fuera de lo normal lo digo no solo porque había una terrible niebla q con suerte me dejaba ver mi mano en frente de mi cara, sino que además como nunca en nuestra escuela a la profesora se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de que podríamos ir a una excursión a un rio cercano mala pero muy mala idea._

_La verdad es que al salir del colegio todos teníamos que ir en parejas y para mi suerte me toco con mi mejor amiga Ayame, pero como la mayoría de las veces nosotras íbamos en nuestro mundo y tarde nos dimos cuenta de algo muy importante._

-¿Dónde están los demás?- espeto de repente mi amiga.

-oh... Creo que nos perdimos-.

-¡no te creo!- fue el sarcástico comentario bueno admito q no es lo más inteligente q eh dicho pero ¿Qué más quería que digiera en ese momento?

-¡hay cállate! Mira esto es muy simple solo hay que calmarnos y llamar a alguien ¿tienes teléfono?-.

-em.. Sobre eso jejeje… es una graciosa historia creo que lo deje en el colegio sorry ¿y tú?-.

-no, maldición creo que ahora si podemos entrar en pánico-.

La verdad solo lo decía por tratar de aliviar un poco el momento tenso pero creo que mi amiga se lo tomo demasiado en serio -¡NO! Vamos a morir griten y corran en círculos sálvese quien pueda niños y locas primero-.

Y salió corriendo de manera errática hacia quien sabe dónde quien sabe por qué.

Mientras la veía correr al lado de mi cabeza había una gotita estilo anime-¿y a esta que mosca le pico?- suspiro- lunática-.

Me iba a disponer a seguirla cuando caí en la cuenta de que la niebla seguía igual de espesa que en la mañana y mientras le lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo a la zafada de mi amiga, al clima y a mi brillante profesora hice lo más lógico que se me ocurrió en ese momento caminar errante esperando que por alguna casualidad alguien que esté pasando por allí me encuentre.

Mientras a lo que a mí me parecían ya 20 minutos caminando entre la espesa niebla vi algo que parecía un claro me acerque pensando que por allí podría estar el balneario del rio pero no, era un lago, ¿esperen un lago? ¿Desde cuándo hay un lago por esta zona?

Me acerque a ver el agua limpia y cristalina (cosa rara), que dejaba ver mi reflejo.

-m… no está mal- dije admirando mi reflejo.

-no claro que no- .

La verdad en ese momento me sobresalte en gran medida pero lo tome como cualquier persona normal se lo tomaría.

-¡AH…!- grite- ¡¿Quién eres y como puedes hablar si eres mi reflejo?! ¡¿Esta es una broma?! ¡¿Es un programa de cámara escondida?! O porque si es así y Ayame tuvo algo que ver en esto juro que la matare-ok, bueno creo que no fue la mejor manera de reaccionar pero... ¡Pónganse en mi lugar! ¿Qué hubiesen hecho ustedes si de repente su reflejo tomar vida propia y les hablara?

-cálmate chica son demasiadas preguntas-en ese momento me di cuenta de que ese no era mi reflejo era muy similar pero no lo era ¿cómo se supone que eso posible?

-bueno me calmo pero dime algo ¿quién rayos eres y cómo demonios estas allí adentro con casi mi misma forma? –.

-la verdad, soy una chica que ha pasado cientos de años encerrada en este lago debido al conjuro de una malvada bruja que solo que dejo mostrarme a una persona de buen corazón para que pudiese sacarme de aquí –.

La verdad lo pensé poco para lo que debí haber hecho además siendo sincera me sentía alagada pues yo era esa chica de buen corazón que la iba a liberar de su conjuro de cientos de años.

-muy bien y como se supone que te tengo que sacar de allí-.

-muy simple, solo tienes que estirar tu mano tomar la mía y tirar con fuerza y lograre pasar el agua-.

-muy bien-.

Estaba a punto de disponerme a tomarle la mano a la chica cuando en mi cabeza sonó una voz '_¡no lo hagas ¡es una trampa!_' ignorándolo estire mi mano y tome la de la chica mientras un gran escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo pero ignorándolo termine mi tarea de sacar a la chica quedando muy cansada luego ella solo me miro inexpresiva mientras yo jadeaba apoyada en un árbol luego lanzo una maliciosa sonrisa y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¡de nada!-grite yo con el orgullo herido por la poca cortesía y amabilidad de la chica para agradecer agregándola así a la lista de cosas para maldecir durante lo que probablemente sería una larga caminata a ninguna parte.

…

-señoritas ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables? no saben que podrían haber sido secuestradas o que pudieron pensar sus padres ante su ausencia….- bla, bla, bla luego de unas horas de caminar errante me encontraron y al parecer ya habían encontrado a la Ayame quien por alguna razón estaba tan empapada que parecía sopa, luego le preguntaría que sucedido pero por el momento estaba escuchando los sermones de la directora de cómo era posible de que nos hallamos perdido tan torpemente, de que estaba decepcionada y otras cosas más que no me interesaron mucho hasta que..

-y por eso estarán un mes castigadas Ayame por tu comportamiento te dejare a cargo de la limpieza de la parroquia junto con Susana la encargada y tu Kagome te dejare a cargo de la limpieza de los pasillos con el encargado… el encargado… bueno el chico ese nuevo- ok esto era malo un mes ¡un mes! Un estúpido mes limpiando las porquerías que el resto dejaba tiradas con un donnadie tan introvertido que ni la misma directora conocía su nombre debe ser un error ósea ok admito que estuve pérdida pero ¡un mes!.

-pero directora ¿un mes? Por qué tanto –.

-¿algún problema con la cantidad de tiempo? Si usted lo desea podemos aumentarlo a dos-.

-¡no!-salto Ayame- en serio directora un mes es perfecto- dijo lanzándome una mirada asesina.

-muy bien como no veo objeciones comenzaran mañana a la ultima hora antes de irse y pobres de ustedes que no las vea en donde deberían ¿entendido?-.

-si directora- dijimos las dos al unísono.

-excelente entonces pueden retirarse-.

…

Continuara

* * *

bueno si lo se es corto ¡pero prometo que tratare de hacerlos mas largos! esta historia esta narrada únicamente desde la perspectiva de Kagome (por si hay dudas) este (en comparación al otro) es mucho mas largo asi que me tendrán que aguantar jejeje

¡hasta la proxima!

dejen reviews


	2. capitulo 2: Ayame al cuadrado

Capítulo 2 Ayame al cuadrado

"_maldito castigo ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas solo a mí? Esto no es justo… ¡ash, parezco una nena de 5 años! Mejor me pongo a pensar en algo más importante como ¿Qué rallos paso con la loca del lago?_" Mientras me dirijo a mi castigo sumida en mis pensamientos de repente choco con algo.

-auch… malditos casilleros los tienen que dejar en lugares tan desubicados- murmuro malhumorada mientras en mi cabeza una voz me dice.

'Tal vez si fueras un poco menos torpe y te concentraras en tu camino no te sucedería'.

Extrañamente luego se escucha otra 'no molestes la chica tiene sus razones además eso a cualquiera le sucede'.

'si, cualquiera con un cuarto de cerebro'.

"_ok eso fue extraño… esperen ¿pero qué…?_".

-¿Ayame?... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu castigo?-.

"_esa chica es del mismo porte que mi amiga de cabellos pelirrojos y lisos atados graciosamente en dos coletas altas, piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos verdes que me miraban curiosos, si, esa era Ayame no podía equivocarme aunque ¿por que se ve tan distinta?"._

-¿Ayame…? Oh, ya entiendo, no te refieres a mi hermana yo soy su gemela mucho gusto soy Ayumi-.

"_Bueno si en verdad me equivoque pero no importa jejeje pero nadie nunca se enterara"._

-bueno… mucho gusto soy Kagome la mejor amiga de Ayame una pregunta ¿Por qué ella nunca me hablo de ti?-.

-¿no lo hizo? O debió ser que ella tampoco lo savia nos separaron de pequeñas y todavía no me conoce, por eso pienso darle una sorpresa y aprovechando que tú eres su mejor amiga ¿me podrías ayudar?- acota ella con una radiante sonrisa.

-claro ¿Por qué no?- "_ya quiero ver el susto que se llevara muajajajaja, tengo que mejorar mi risa malvada, bueno como sea eso le pasa por dejarme sola ayer en el rio_".

La hora de castigo la ocupamos casi entera para mientras recogíamos papeles pensar en la manera más efectiva de causarle un infarto a la pobre Ayame cuando una duda de repente asalto mi mente.

-¿una pregunta? ¿No que sería un chico nuevo el que me ayudaría con el aseo?-.

Ella a pesar de parecer desinteresada sin borrar su sonrisa me contesta – a si es que lo que sucede es que él era un amigo mío y me pidió de que lo cubriese por esta semana mientras hacía algo... no recuerdo muy bien qué pero no importa el hecho es que estoy aquí y se lo agradezco pues si no fuera por eso no tendría ni la menor idea de dónde encontrar a Ayame y mucho menos de como sorprenderla-.

- yo creo que eso es algo bastante simple solo busca a una chica exactamente igual a ti llega de por atrás y dile 'hola soy tu gemela perdida me llamo Ayumi mucho gusto' con eso te aseguro que se volvería mas loca de lo que esta-.

-jajajajaja ¿sí? Bueno no lo creí ten fácil-.

* * *

Nuestro plan ya va a entrar en acción es bastante simple llevar a las dos por separado a mi casa esa es la primera parte.

-aun no entiendo por qué cancelamos el viaje de compras solo por ir a tu casa para que me muestres ¿Qué?- refunfuña Ayame.

-calma en unos diez minutos ni te acordaras del viaje de compras- le dije yo mientras hago uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para tratar de no reírme a carcajadas.

En unos minutos llegamos a mi casa entonces comienza la segunda fase del plan.

-¿quieres subir a mi habitación?-.

-¡hay! que flojera- dice haciendo un puchero "_ok este es un pequeño pero ¡muy! Molesto inconveniente"._

- ash… vamos sube que…- "_vamos piensa algo coherente em… ¡ya se!"_- que te tengo que contar algo y no quiero que nadie más lo escuche- "_soy una genio"._

"_Conozco a Ayame desde siempre y ella es y será una curiosa esto TIENE que interesarle"._

-¿si? ¿Qué cosa?-.

-arriba te cuento- acto seguido Ayame vuela a mi habitación_._

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que está debajo de esta sabana?-.

- nada es un espejo nuevo ¿quieres verlo?-.

- ok, me da igual-.

Al destapar el "espejo" (N.A: de verdad era un marco viejo con Ayumi del otro lado) ella mira indiferente a le chica igual a ella con su misma ropa (el uniforme) que se supone es su reflejo.

-¿y que querías decirme?-.

"_aguanta las risas… ¡vamos tu puedes Kagome!... ¿Cómo puede ser tan despistada? Sip esto será muy divertido… para mi_".

- la verdad quería presentarte a alguien-.

- ¿si, a quién?.

-em… Ayame te presento a Ayumi- acoto sacándola del otro lado del marco-tu…-.

-¿es mi clon? ¿Me conseguiste un clon? ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Es cierto que los puedes hacer con un cabello?-.

-¡cállate! No digas tonterías ella es tu gemela- en ese momento la mandíbula de la chica se cayó al piso.(N.A metafóricamente xD)

-¡¿que?! ¡No es posible!-se altera -¡esto es una locura!- grita enojada- entiendo que me ocultaban cosas ¡¿pero esto?! Lo lamento pero me tengo que ir y tú…-dice señalando a Ayumi- bienes conmigo-.

En ese momento toma a Ayumi por el brazo y se la lleva "_ok… ¿que fue eso? ¿Por qué se enojó tanto? ¡Ash! Y se supone que ella es la curiosa ¡mañana me lo tendrá que contar todo!_".

* * *

En la mañana siguiente al llegar al colegio me encuentro con las gemelas conversando afablemente

- hola- dije "_tengo que hacer pasar desapercibida mi curiosidad sino pasare por la chismosa del curso_"- ¿parece que ya se llevan bien?- "_si soy una genio, ósea, Einstein no es nada al lado mío definitivamente con eso me lo contaran todo solas_"

-si- dicen al unísono. "_¡¿Qué y eso es todo?! ¡Ash! Definitivamente tendré que sacrificar mi orgullo sino nunca lo sabré y la curiosidad ya me está matando viva_"

-ok díganme de una vez que paso ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto? Y que sucedió para que de pronto lo tomaras como si nada- "_si allí se fue mi orgullo_"

Se miraron preocupadas y Ayame dijo- bueno…

...

Continuara

* * *

m.. no se que decir a mi me gusto este cap pero la continuación es reveladora... o bueno algo así ¡ojala les guste!

gracias

¡dejen reviews!


	3. capitulo 3: Kikio el reflejo del lago

Capítulo 3: Kikio, el reflejo del lago

- bueno la verdad es que no te eh contado todo sobre mi familia ¿tu sabes que mis padres son separados cierto?- "_es verdad los padres de Ayame están separados desde que ella tenía tan solo 7 años ella se quedó bajo la custodia de su padre y lo más probable es que Ayumi se quedara bajo la custodia de su madre y en ese entonces yo ya la conocía y fui su apoyo pero ¿Qué me falta por saber?"-_ bueno en ese entonces ellos me guardaban muchos secretos entre ellos la razón por la cual ellos se separaron y luego de un tiempo supe la verdad resulta de que mi madre era una… delincuente y mi padre siempre tuvo la esperanza de cambiarla pero no pudo y de alguna manera ella gano la custodia de mi hermana y hace unos días ella… falleció dejando sola a Ayumi por eso regreso y de alguna manera yo era la única que no conocía esta historia savia que me guardaban secretos porque por más que preguntara nunca me decían la razón del divorcio por lo que sospeche que algo me faltaba por saber, mas nunca creí que fuera tanto…- su vos se quiebra y una lagrima rebelde cae por su blanca mejilla- la verdad me dolió… que me hallan escondido… algo tan importante como que tenía… una hermana y aparte… una gemela- empieza a sollozar y Ayumi la abraza _"hay no ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? ¿Cómo pude hacerla llorar?"._

En ese momento la voces suenan en mi cabeza.

'una muy tonta'.

'es mentira no le creas eso solo lo hacen las amigas que se preocupan y además lo hiciste sin querer, no fue tu intención no te preocupes'.

'si por que el daño ya está hecho'.

Sacudí mi cabeza "_¿Por qué esas estúpidas voces tienen que aparecer en los momentos menos oportunos?" _Volví a escuchar los sollozos de Ayame _"tengo que encontrar la forma de alegrarla pero, ¿cómo?... esperen ¡lo tengo!_".

-oye Ayame a la salida de clases por que no vamos al centro comercial podríamos ir a la heladería yo invito-.

Los sollozos se detienen y ella levanta la vista sus ojos me miran brillando "_sus ojos estén brillando ¿será por las lágrimas o por el helado? Debe ser el helado_".

-¿dijiste helado?- "_si era por eso, la conozco bien, el helado es su punto débil me pregunto ¿cómo le ara para mantenerse delgada con semejante cantidad de helado que consume?"._

…..

"_si esa es una gran pregunta… pero que importa se la haría en otra oportunidad ahora se ve muy feliz comiendo su peso en helado_".

-gracias amiga- decía entre que comía y tragaba _"ahora que lo pienso la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo se supone que pagare tanto helado? ¡Quedare más pobre que una rata!"._

'¡ja! Eso te pasa por tirarte a amable ¡tonta!'.

'es lo menos que podía hacer por su amiga'.

'otra cosa que le paso por tonta'.

"_¿Qué son esas voces? Últimamente han aparecido más seguido de lo normal ¿me estaré volviendo loca? Definitivamente tanto tiempo cerca de Ayame me está haciendo mal_".

-muy bien he terminado ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por el parque?- "_¡¿qué?! ¡¿Como?! ¡¿Ya termino?! ¡¿Pero si llegamos apenas hace 5 minutos?! ¡Y su helado era gigantesco!_".

-¡es una locura! ¡¿Cómo terminaste tan rápido?!- "_esperen un minuto ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé?_".

'lo dijiste'

-si es que tenía hambre y hace tiempo que no comía helado… lo siento- dice roja de la vergüenza.

-no importa vamos que se me van a dormir lar piernas- dije tratando de desviar la atención "_como pude decir eso ¡qué falta de respeto! Con razón estaba roja ¡hasta yo lo estaría si me digieran eso!_".

'eso respalda mi teoría estúpida'.

'¡deja de decirle eso es grosero!'.

'solo soy sincera'.

'pues tanta sinceridad hace daño'.

"_él tiene razón_".

'¡si ves ella me apoya!… espera ¿puedes escucharnos?'.

-si obvio que puedo escucharlos ¡desde hace como dos semanas!- "esperen… ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé?".

'lo dijiste' espetan al mismo tiempo.

las caras de mis amigas lo comprueban "_ok lo más probable es que la que este roja ahora sea yo_".

-¿a quién puedes escuchar?- pregunta Ayumi mientras que Ayame me miraba con cara de 'se supone que la loca aquí soy yo'.

-no nada no importa no me hagan caso- dije más que roja "_¡qué vergüenza!_".

-me preocupas Kag, ¿has vuelto a tomarte el enjuague bucal? Ya te dije que te hacía daño- (N.A: ¿alguien ve hola soy German? Los que ven entenderán ^-^).

-ja, ja, ja- "_ok también tengo que mejorar mi risa sarcástica_"- muy chistosa ¿te comiste un payaso de desayuno?-.

-no se lo del payaso ¡yo soy vegetariana! Odio la carne además no lo necesito mi talento es innato-.

Todas reímos por un rato "_si por lo menos ya olvidaron lo de las voces_".

'pero seguimos aquí ¿sabes?'.

"_perdón ¿los hice esperar?_".

'bueno de hecho…'.

'no, no lo hiciste y dime ¿entonces puedes escucharnos?'.

"_si ¿Por qué? ¿Es malo?_".

'si, si lo es y mucho'.

'¡no la asustes! Yo no diría que es malo si no que es importante eso quiere decir que ella se acerca'.

"_¿ella? ¿Quién es ella?" "ok si definitivamente tanto tiempo con Ayame me hace daño ahora soy casi o igual de curiosa que ella_".

'todo a su tiempo'.

'si chismosa por el momento no es algo que te importe'.

"_si no me importara no preguntaría"._

'eso te lo diremos después ¿bueno? Pero te pediremos un favor en 3 días a las 6 de la tarde tienes que estar en el árbol sagrado que está afuera de tu templo ¿podrás?'.

"_si allí estaré_".

'pero no puedes faltar niña porque si no estás se nos echará todo a perder por tu poca responsabilidad'.

"_¿y con qué derecho me dices irresponsable?_".

'¡no peleen! ¿Entonces estarás allí?'.

"_si, si estaré para que vean que no soy ninguna irresponsable_".

* * *

_Esos tres días pasaron volando Ayame y Ayumi pronto olvidaron lo de las voces lo que agradecí bastante sin embargo por alguna razón ya no las escuchaba en mi cabeza las llegaba a extrañar (si ok lo se estoy loca pero ustedes no me entienden y si hasta extraño la voz de esa sarcástica chica)._

-¡hay no! ¡Faltan solo 10 minutos para las 6!-.

-¿algo importante que hacer Kag?- pregunta Ayumi.

-¡lo lamento chicas! ¡Se me hace tarde después les cuento!- "_ok ahora necesito pensar en una buena excusa porque si les digo la verdad se reirán de mí, cosa que creo hasta yo aria_" pienso mientras corro cosa que, se, es una mala mezcla y antes de llegar al árbol me fijo en el reloj mientras corro "_si justo a tiempo un minuto más tarde y no…_" choco con alguien.

-¡hay! ¡Ten más cuidado niña!- al levantarme vi a una mujer de probablemente unos 17 años vestida con una túnica negra que llegaba hasta el piso de pelo y ojos negros con pecas en una cara tan pálida como un papel "esa voz… será posible".

-Jin no la molestes se esforzó por llegar a tiempo- dijo un hombre de la misma edad que la chica y las mismas características (nada más que blanco).

-si lo se Yang pero casi llega tarde ¿estas seguro que podemos confiar en ella?-.

-si pudo escucharnos significa que si-.

-¡pero por su culpa es que estamos aquí! ¡si no hubiese liberado a Kikio no tendríamos que hacer toda esta locura! ¡otra vez!-.

-¡un momento! ¡paren el mundo! ¿Qué si yo no hubiera hecho que?- "_algo me dice que hice algo ¡muy! malo_".

-cuando liberaste a Kikio el reflejo del lago ¿lo recuerdas?- "_oh… con que eso era…"._

…

continuara

* * *

quizás este cap no era lo que esperaban ¡pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor! por lo menos a mi me gusto es emotivo y lo explica TODO creo que no hay nada mas que decir ¡tengan un gran día! (para los que vieron esto de día) ¡y en caso que sea de noche! ¡despéguense de esa pantalla y vallan a dormir!

gracias

dejen reviews

post data: este cap lo subí el mismo día que le otro por que pienso ir actualizando uno por día o algo así depende de cuan inspirada este...


	4. capitulo 4: vista al pasado

Capítulo 4: una vista al pasado

-¡un momento! ¡Paren el mundo! ¿Qué si yo no hubiera hecho que?- "_algo me dice que hice algo ¡muy! malo_".

-cuando liberaste a Kikio el reflejo del lago ¿lo recuerdas?- "_oh… con que eso era…." ._

- si lo recuerdo pero no sabía que era tan mala-.

-¿no creíste que por algo estaba encerrada allí tonta?-.

-no la verdad es que me dijo que una bruja la había encerrado allí-.

-¡me dijo bruja! ¡Yang nos dijo brujos!¡La matare si hay una bruja aquí es ella ya vera cuando….!-.

-¡Yin contrólate!- acota el chico con la poco paciencia que le quedaba- no es momento de maldecir ni de jurar o amenazar eso solo ara que tu rabia crezca- la regaña.

-entiendo pero, ¿Cómo aremos para encerrarla de nuevo?-.

-no lo sé Yin, no lo sé-.

-¿alguien me querría decir que está sucediendo?-.

-yo te lo contare hace 500 años atrás existían las llamadas hechiceras del Yin y el Yang o en mejores palabras era gente que podía controlar una cierta cantidad de poderes del bien y del mal-.

Flash back

_Kikio era una de las mejores tanto que nosotros decidimos ir con ella pues la creíamos lo suficientemente competente como para guardar los secretos del Jin Yang con un corazón frio pero cálido que creíamos era inquebrantable logro pasar nuestras pruebas y como recompensa le entregamos los poderes…_

_Pero un día ella se enamoró, eso el hiso blandengue y manipulable pues su corazón decayó y fue pero aún luego de ser roto, sin embargo logro sobrellevarlo mas ella anhelaba ser libre y poder vivir como una persona normal tan fuerte era ese deseo que fue capas de pedir ayuda a un demonio muy poderoso llamado Naraku…_

_-¿con que eso es lo que tu corazón anhela cierto?-._

_-si- respondió decidida._

_-¿más que cualquier cosa?-._

_-si- de la misma manera._

_-¿y qué hay de Inuyasha? ¿Acaso ya no te importa?-._

_-eso a ti no te incumbe yo solo quiero ser libre e algo que nunca pedí tener ¿es acaso eso tan malo?-._

_-no, no lo es, te diré que puedo cumplir tu deseo pero a cambio de eso tendrás que sacrificar 5 vidas todas ellas serán encerradas en un lago distinto destinadas a estar allí por toda la eternidad, una de ellas será Inuyasha y las otras 4 serán tus reencarnaciones siguientes ¿estas dispuesta a sacrificar la felicidad de 5 almas por la tuya?-._

_-si-._

_Naraku sonrió maliciosamente definitivamente la trampa que le puso a Kikio había funcionado ella se había enamorado de un hombre al cual el luego secuestro y suplanto para hacerla sufrir y luego romperle en pedazos el corazón- está bien entonces cuando sean atrapados cada ser maldito será encerrado en un lago para sufrir el resto de su eternidad en una prisión acuática a cambio tu podrás ser feliz ¿es un trato?-._

_-si lo es-._

_Con eso firmo su sentencia Kikio fue feliz hasta el último de sus días pero al morir…_

_-Kikio…-._

_-¿Naraku? ¿Qué haces aquí?-._

_- es tiempo que cumplas tu promesa-._

_-promesa ¿Qué promesa?-._

_- eh decidido que la encargada de encerrar a las almas en sus cárceles serás tu…-._

_-¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué? Eso no era parte del trato-._

_- el trato era que tu vivirías como una mujer feliz por el resto de tus días, lamento decirte que hoy es el día de tu muerte por lo cual el trato queda nulo y tu tendrás que deambular por este mundo hasta que encuentres y atrapes a cada una de tus reencarnaciones y por si te lo preguntas tu primera tarea es Inuyasha es gracioso sabes hasta antes de raptarlo dijo que saldría y te buscaría… pobre nunca supo que tú lo odiabas porque yo lo suplante para herirte…-._

_Kikio por su parte hervía de rabia- ¡ ¿has sido tu quien me mato por dentro?! ¡ ¿Quién destruyo mi vida?! ¡ ¿Por qué?!-._

_Naraku sonríe y dice- las pruebas de los hermanos yin y yang me parecieron débiles quise ver si su "elegida" seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar una de las mías y que crees… -se acerca a su oído y le dice –fallaste –._

_-pero no es culpa mía- dice luego- es de esos hermanos ellos no te entrenaron bien, ellos no te advirtieron sobre los peligros del amor, es su culpa. Es culpa de Inuyasha por no protegerte cuando lo necesitabas y es culpa tuya y de tus reencarnaciones porque ellos y tu son la misma persona y eres tú la que fue débil por eso ódialos a todos porque gracias a ellos yo pude hacer este crueldad si no fuese por ellos tu serias libre y podrías descansar en paz…-._

_-odiar a todos, odiarme por lo que tendré que sufrir-la rabia la inundo y con ello la necesidad de un culpable-si los odio y te odio a ti por hacerme esto-._

_- como desees pero no hay otra opción deberás condenar a las 5 almas si quieres descansar en paz, y eso es lo que deseas ahora ¿o me equivoco?-._

_- no, no te equivocas yo odio y sufro solo quiero terminar con todo y con lo que odio… ¡Y ESO TE INCLUYE!- Kikio intenta atacar a Naraku pero antes de poder hacerle nada este le atraviesa el pecho justo en el corazón-._

_-lo lamento Kikio pero para poder cumplir tú trato tienes que morir…-._

Fin del flash back.

-y así es como comenzó todo – suspiro - la verdad es que esa no es toda la historia pues muchas reencarnaciones están atrapadas…-.

Flash back.

_En la rivera del rio amazonas en el año 1672 un hombre indígena corría desesperado mientras dos figuras lo seguían muy de cerca…_

_-¡te dije que debías confiar en nosotros imbécil!- dijo Yin._

_-Yin ya es muy tarde como para pensar en lo que debió o no haber hecho tenemos encontrar la manera de detener a Kikio-._

_-¡maldición! ¡No sé cómo corre tan rápido!-._

_-yo si fuera tu Yin no me preocuparía por hacer esas preguntas- dijo… esperen esa no era la voz de Yang. Yin miro hacia un lado y allí estaba Kikio con el hombre indígena desmallado a su lado y un campo de fuerza cubriéndolos, a su lado estaba Yang mirándolos con impotencia- ¿pero saben? Debería agradecerles pues me hicieron mucho más rápidas las cosas, ya veo que les preocupa este hombre y para que vean que no soy malvada dejare su cuerpo intacto no me interesa solo quiero sus almas…-dicho esto arranco las almas de su cuerpo y se las llevo lanzando el cadáver del hombre a los pies de los hermanos…_

Fin del flash back.

-admito que no fue nuestra mejor actuación pero no pudimos hacer nada-.

-si fue humillante-.

Flash back.

_En China alrededor del 1740 en una apacible aldea se encontraba un sabio (y pervertido) monje budista escuchando atentamente la historia que les entregaban los hermanos. (N.A esto no esta comprobado solo puse esa fecha por ponerla)_

_-entiendo, ¿podría hacer una pregunta?-._

_-claro su excelencia- dijo Yang._

_-señorita- dijo tomándole las manos a Yin- ¿le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?- en ese momento (y antes de que Yin pudiera reaccionar) Yang toma de sus vestiduras al peculiar monje y le grita._

_-¡con mi hermana no te metas!- los ojos de Yin casi se salían de sus cuencas de lo abiertos que estaban._

_-¡entiendo! No es necesario usar la violencia amigo pero una pregunta seria en todo este tiempo ¿han encontrado la forma de acabar con Kikio?-._

_Las caras de los hermanos se pusieron pálidas y luego rojas ¡sí! Habían buscado una forma pero no la habían encontrado – lamentablemente- dijo Yang soltando bruscamente al monje- no hemos encontrado la forma-._

_-¿no han pensado en purificarla?-._

_-imposible, Kikio sigue teniendo poderes del Yang (positivos) purificarla no tendría sentido seguiría viva y casi como si no le hubiéramos hecho nada-._

_-¿y sellarla?-._

_- no hay un sello que logre preservar todo su poder-._

_-quizá yo podría crear alguno pero necesitare su ayuda-._

Fin del Flash back.

- al intentar crear el sello quedamos casi sin fuerzas y... creímos que ese día no vendría Kikio por lo que nos dispusimos a descansar ese fue un grave error-.

- sí y también fue humillante aunque no tanto como la primera vez-.

Flash back.

_En la habitación de un monasterio se encontraban tres siluetas profundamente dormidas "custodiando" el sello creado cuando sucede…_

_-lamento interrumpir su sueño muchachos- habla la fría voz de Kikio._

_Los hermanos despiertan de golpe para ver como al monje le comenzaban a extraer las almas._

_-lo siento pero si van a hacer algo háganlo bien yo pensé que serían más astutos ¿saben? Pero esto es aburrido y sobre el sello creo que será hasta la próxima._

_Dicho esto vuelve a tirar el cadáver frente a los hermanos y desaparece._

Fin del flash back.

- pero el más intenso fue la tercera ella fue un caso… especial-.

Flash back.

_En el año 1915 durante la primera guerra mundial en Alemania se encontraba Sango una de las mejores espías francesas.(N.A CREO que esta fecha esta bien pero no lo aseguro)_

_-¡me están tomando el pelo! ¿o es esto acaso una cruel broma?... por que os aseguro que no tengo tiempo para eso tengo sospechas de que mis "aliados" me delataran en cualquier momento al enemigo…-._

_-la entendemos señorita pero debe saber que esto no es un juego-._

_-¿y cual es el sentido de avisarme? Al final han fracasado en todos sus intentos de protegernos ¿Cuál es el hecho de esto además de delatar nuestra ubicación ante la tal Kikio?- dijo con una voz fría y calculadora que parecía ser característica de ella._

_-usted lo ha dicho avisar y tratar de hacer lo posible por protegerlos-._

_- pues por lo que veo eso no es suficiente ¿es gracioso saben? Hace unas horas yo estaba preocupada por morir a manos del enemigo y ahora estoy preocupada de morir en manos de un zombie-._

_-la comprendo señorita la delicadeza de su situación…-._

_- vosotros no la comprendéis y tampoco interesa si lo hacen o no ahora hay que pensar con lógica pues no tengo ansias de morir ¿no han pensado en buscar aliados?-._

_- y quien se supone querría ser nuestro aliado ¡antes nos mandarían todos al manicomio!- dijo exasperada Yin._

_- pues los muertos obviamente ellos conocen la historia y quieren descansar en paz ¿Qué otra razón quieren para ayudarlos?-._

_-si pero, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a revivir muertos?-._

_-Yin respóndeme ¿Quién te ha dicho que están muertos?._

_- ¿no lo están hermano? ¿Cómo es eso posible si yo misma vi sus cadáveres sin vida?-._

_-no hermana, mira Naraku dijo que las almas quedarían atrapadas en los lagos pero en ningún momento que las reencarnaciones morirían solo… digamos que a ellos__ se les paro el tiempo-._

_-¿entonces si los despertamos…?-._

_-volverá a correr el reloj de su tiempo como si estuvieran viviendo en su época-._

_-¡sí!- grito emocionada Yin (cosa muy rara en ella)._

_-¡silencio!- bramo Sango- entiendo tu felicidad pero las paredes escuchan-._

_-¡ash! Eres muy desagradable ¡hace mil años que no hago eso y aun así me detienes!-._

_-Yin cálmate ella tiene razón no puedes ponerte a gritar en medio de una guerra-._

_-¡abajo!- grito Sango ambos se agachan y ella con una pistola que llevaba disparo a una pequeña bomba lo suficientemente grande como para hacer bolar la habitación en pedazos._

Fin del flash back.

-al seguir su consejo logramos despertar a las dos primeras reencarnaciones pero no contábamos con que ella y Miroku se enamoraran-.

-si debo decir que hasta a mí me conmovió su "muerte"-.

Flash back

_En la habitación en Japón se encontraban Sango, Miroku, Koga (el indígena), Yin y Yang ._

_-muy bien y ahora que haremos con este problema estamos reunidos pero ¿para qué?- dice Koga._

_-tenemos que encontrar la manera de destruir a Kikio-._

_-tengo una idea lógica- dice Sango- y ¿Por qué no la encerramos en un lago también?-._

_-me parece bien- dijo Miroku- una probada de su propia medicina-._

_-bueno- dijo Yang- es una posibilidad pero gastara mucho de nuestro poder y al momento de la batalla no podremos ayudarlos a proteger a Sango-._

_- no importa- espeta Miroku- nosotros la protegeremos-._

* * *

_El día de la batalla estaba acercándose el momento en donde la encerrarían._

_-¿saben? No creí que fueran capaces de dejarme las cosas más fáciles hasta tuvieron la molestia de dejarla a un lado del lago-._

_Al esquivar un par de patadas de parte de Yin toma a alguien por la ropa… y le coloca una daga en el cuello…_

_-¡No! Miroku- grita Sango._

_-¿sientes afecto por este monje chica? Soy generosa sabes él puede morir y ahora de verdad… o por otro lado vienes tú y hacemos un intercambio…-._

_-acepto pero suéltalo primero- todos quedaron boquiabiertos la fría y calculadora Sango estaba… ¿llorando?._

_-bien como quieras- dice dejando caer al monje a tierra._

_-¡NO SANGO!- grita Miroku al ver que le estaban quitando las almas a Sango._

_Mientras Kikio se concentraba en arrebatarle las almas a Sango por la espalda Yin le pone el sello pero ya era tarde… tal vez lograron encerrar a Kikio pero no había nada que celebrar._

_-adiós Miroku… espero… volver a verte- en eso da su ultimo respiro y entrega su última alma._

_- adiós Sango- dice Miroku llorando con el cuerpo de sango en sus brazos- hasta la cuarta reencarnación…- dice mientras su cuerpo y el de los demás se vuelve polvo regresando a sus prisiones._

Fin del flash back.

…

Continuara

* * *

¿entendieron? espero que si, bueno este fue el capitulo, la verdad es que es uno de mis favoritos el siguiente es mas alegre ¡lo juro!

gracias por leer

¡dejen reviews!


	5. capitulo 5: viajes y amigos sinceros

Capítulo 5: viajes y amigos sinceros.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, es obvio por que me están contando todo esto por algo yo pude deshacer el cello hecho por mis antiguas reencarnaciones y liberar a Kikio yo soy la cuarta reencarnación ¿es que estoy destinada a un castigo eterno por culpa del egoísmo de otra persona? Esto no es justo.

-¿y ahora Yang? ¿Qué aremos? Ella ya lo sabe-.

-lo que hicimos la vez pasada buscar a las reencarnaciones-.

-pero eso ya fallo una vez ¿Cuál es el objeto de hacerlo de nuevo?-.

-¿tienes una mejor idea Yin?-.

-una pregunta…- "_sé que no debería estar preguntando esto pero qué más da_".

-¿sí?- dicen al unísono.

-¿Qué paso con el ser que amo Kikio? Em… Inuyasha-.

Ambos se pusieron a pensar "_¡ash! Lo más probable es que no sepan ¿Qué se supone que hacen cuando no están en esto? ¡Se supone que son sobrenaturales! Pero pareciera que de verdad tuvieran 17 años"._

-Inuyasha está encerrado en el lago que está en las orillas del monte Fuji pero ¿Por qué nos ayudaría?-.

-por la misma razón que las demás reencarnaciones, para ser libre- dije simplemente.

- pero debes entender que él todavía debe amar a Kikio y para que ella sea feliz puede ser capaz de entregarte a ti y así ella pueda descansar en paz-.

- si pero él no es Kikio ustedes lo conocieron cierto ¿Cómo era?-.

-gruñón- dijo Yang.

-egocéntrico- yin.

-impulsivo-.

-molesto -.

-territorial-.

-abusivo-.

-problemático-.

-celoso-.

Al mismo tiempo – pero en el fondo buena persona, bueno a su manera-.

Suspire "_esto no será para nada fácil_"- bueno eso nos da un poco de esperanza ¿no? Quiero decir si es buena persona eso quiere decir que no entregaría a una persona buena a una mala ¿no?- llegue a sonar desesperada.

Los hermanos se miran, me miran y se vuelven a mirar para decir al unísono- sí, es posible-.

"_¡si! Punto para Kagome_"- entonces creo que mañana deberíamos ponernos en marcha para llegar lo antes posible a ese lago- me disponía a retirarme pero havia un pequeño gran problema.

- em… Kagome- dijo Yang- lamento decirte que ya no podemos volver a entrar en tu cabeza-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- de verdad no lo sé.

-¡ash! ¿Qué no es obvio? Que no tenemos en donde quedarnos- "_sip esto será un problema… aunque por otro lado_".

-entiendo yo lo arreglo pero de casualidad no tendrán un atuendo más conforme a la época-.

Dicho eso ambos se sacaron las túnicas para dar a ver un vestuario según ellos Yin tenía un bonito vestido negro cruzado en la cintura por una tira blanca con zapatillas de lona negras y Yang por otro lado tenía una camisa blanca con pantalones y zapatillas blancas y un par de pulseras negras en la muñeca derecha.

-muy bien con eso bastara ahora pasen yo le diré a mi mamá que traje unos amigos no importa lo que diga solo síganme la corriente ¿entienden?-.

-si- dicen al unísono.

* * *

-¡Mamá ya llegue!-.

-¡en la cocina hija!-.

-hola mamá traje a unos amigos-.

-¿si? A ver-.

-vengan chicos-.

La señora Higurashi los mira extrañada "_bueno la verdad quien no lo aria es decir solo ¡mírenlos! Parecen sacados de un circo_".

-¡oh! Bueno mucho gusto yo soy la señora Higurashi pero ustedes me pueden decir tía Naomi-.

-gracias- dicen ambos.

-bueno ellos son-"piensa rápido Kagome"- son Kagura y Kohaku-.

'nos tenías que poner esos nombres que tienen de malo los nuestros'.

'basta Yin solo síguele la corriente'.

"_lo lamento es que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente_".

-em… mamá ¿ellos se pueden quedar a dormir por hoy?-.

- como desees hija hace mucho que no invitas amigos además de Ayame y su "clon"-.

-gracias tía Naomi- dicen los hermanos haciendo una reverencia eso hace que mi madre se extrañe aun mas "_genial no podrían ser más raros_".

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

"_he terminado de empacar creo que llevo todo... lo malo es saber que este será un viaje del que no se si volveré_".

-una pregunta-.

-¿si?-.

-me puedo…. Despedir de mi familia y mis amigas… por favor entiéndanme….-.

-te entendemos- dice Yang- para todos fue difícil así que si- ambos muestran preocupación en sus facciones "_¿de verdad no volveré?"_

-gracias- dije al borde de las lágrimas.

* * *

Me despedí de mi familia como todos los días lo suelo hacer todos los días aunque mi mamá casi como adivinando lo que ocurría antes de irme me dice

- te quiero Kagome nunca lo olvides- _"debo contener las ansias de correr hacia sus brazos llorando y buscando su protección y comprensión como una niña pequeña que me digiera que todo estaría bien que me quería mucho y que no dejaría que nada me suceda… y ahora viene una de las peores partes… despedirme de mis amigas ¿Cómo es que are para no llorar?"_

-chicas me tengo que ir are… un viaje y no sé si volveré-.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué Kagome?- pregunta Ayame.

-es una larga historia como sea estaré fuera y no pregunten nada yo les diré… si es que vuelvo-.

-¿estas segura de que no ocurre algo más?- pregunta Ayumi.

"Sí que esta la ligera posibilidad que muera en manos de una zombi egoísta y vengativa"- no nada bueno adiós-.

-adiós Kag- dice Ayame.

- te extrañaremos-.

Y dicho eso me marche a una aventura de la cual no sabía si saldría bien…

* * *

_"la verdad es que suponía que el viaje no iva a ser exactamente de lujo pero no crei que fuera para tanto tuve que estar en la espalda de Yang por al menos 12 horas mientras que Yin cargaba mis maletas, las cosas del campamento que "pedí prestada" la carpa de mi mamá y las provisiones y se fueron corriendo _"(N.A tipo Inuyasha cuando lleva a Kagome en su espalda solo que más rápido)

-ha sido un viaje largo- dice Yang – creo que deberíamos descansar y armar el campamento para mañana- con esto nos dispusimos a armar la carpa en el pequeño claro que encontramos en el bosque todo seguía normal hasta que luego de cuatro horas…suenan un par de arbustos Yin y Yang toman posición de ataque tratando de protegerme pero de repente de las sombras sale lo que menos se esperaba eran… "_son dos ¿pelirrojas? Hay no, no es posible…"._

-¡Kagome!- gritan ambas y se abalanzan a abrasarme.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?!- dije extrañada _"¿Cómo se supone que lograron seguirme?"_

-es que… ¿savias lo fácil que es localizar a una persona por medio del chip de su teléfono? Nos preocupamos con eso de que no ibas a volver y más cuando tu madre dijo que no tenían pensado hacer ningún viaje por lo que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas…- responde Ayumi.

-sí y ahora dinos que haces aquí con dos personas que en mi vida había visto en una dirección a la que nunca habíamos ido, en serio Kag, me estas preocupando ¿Qué sucede?-.

-em… bueno…-"_¡vamos Kagome! Piensa en alguna excusa ¡la menos descabellada posible!_".

-¡Kagome!- interrumpe Yang-¿son tus amigas?-.

-sí, ¿por qué?-.

-es demasiado peligroso que estén aquí- responde Yin con cara de pocos amigos-deben irse o sucederá lo mismo que ocurrió con Sango-.

-sí, em… sobre lo de volver- Ayame habla nerviosa mientras juega con sus dedos- sucedió algo interesante se reirán mucho es que… al seguirlos nos fuimos en bicicleta nos costo mucho seguirles el paso y durante el camino sucedieron un par de… accidentes… jejeje el hecho es que a mi bici se le rompieron los frenos y a la de Ayumi se le pincho un neumático por lo que estamos… varadas-.

Todos excepto Ayumi se quedaron mirándola y una gotita estilo anime bajo por sus cienes "_¿Cómo son las cosas de la vida no? Yo me voy intentando no involucrarlas y ellas llegan para involucrase solas ¡ash! Creo que ya no queda de otra más que contarles la verdad_".

-bueno al parecer no hay de otra ¿no Yin?-.

- no la verdad es que no le veo otra salida-.

-bueno chicas a grandes pinceladas esta es la verdad Kagome es la cuarta generación de una hechicera llamada Kikio quien para ser feliz obligo a sus cuatro siguientes reencarnaciones a vivir eternamente encerrados en un lago para lograr hacer todo esto tuvo que hacer un trato con un demonio que aunque ella no lo sabía tenía la fama de ser un tramposo y embustero por lo cual ella termino siendo la encargada de condenar a las reencarnaciones las 3 pasadas fueron capturadas por eso tenemos que proteger a Kagome porque si ella llegase a morir esas personas nunca podrán volver a ser libres y a volver a vivir sus vidas normales ¿entienden?-.

Las hermanas se quedan mirando casi como esperando a que alguno de nosotros nos riéramos y dijéramos que todo era una broma- oye Kagome ¿y tú les crees todo eso?- pregunta una intrigada Ayumi.

- la verdad es que yo no les creería si no fuese porque yo misma fui la que saco el sello que contenía a Kikio-.

"_genial ahora si me deben creer una lunática_".

luego de unos segundos de silencio que a mí me parecían horas hasta que las gemelas lo rompen- ¡te creemos!- "_lo savia luna… esperen ¿qué?_".

-¿de verdad me creen?-.

-¡si! – Dice Ayame- es obvio que si esto no fuera serio tú nunca te hubieses escapado de tu casa o tratado de alejarnos ¡queremos ayudar! ¿Cierto Ayumi?-.

-es cierto somos tus amigas Kag y no dejaremos que nada te pase-.

-gracias amigas- dije y nos abrazamos.

-em… lamentamos interrumpirlas- habla Yin.

-si pero tenemos que ver algo…- los hermanos se toman de la mano Yin en su mano libre sostiene una masa de energía negra mientras que Yang sostenía una similar pero blanca ambos soplan al mismo tiempo sobre sus respectivas masas de energía liberando una especie de polvo que fue directo a Ayame, a Ayumi y a mí. Al ver nuestras ropas nos dimos cuenta de que llevámos, cada una, una armadura un tanto elaborada.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta con curiosidad Ayame.

-son armaduras se mantendrán fuertes según la fuerza de su corazón pero si llegan a dejarse vencer por la debilidad estos desaparecerán-.

-muy bien- espeta Yin- el cansancio me está matando vamos a dormir mañana temprano partiremos-.

….

Continuara

* * *

lamento tardar un poco :c es que últimamente han habido demasiados exámenes por lo que no he tenido tiempo de publicar ni pensar en escribir pero bueno... (suspiro) ya queda poco para salir de clases

¡adiós!

gracias por leer

¡dejen reviews!


	6. capitulo 6: buscando mis reencarnaciones

Capítulo 6: en busca de mis reencarnaciones

_Al día siguiente…_

Todo comienza normal nos enseñan a usar los trajes que milagrosamente pueden hacernos correr tan rápido como los hermanos sin cansarnos además de un par de trucos como hacer campos de fuerza y masas de energía.

-pero recuerden que solo deben usarlos para defenderse pues las debilitara demasiado- "_como me cortan las alas ¡y yo que quería ser heroína! Ya me lo imaginaba 'Kagome la súper chica' _".

'sueña niña'.

"_¡hey! ¡No te metas en mi cabeza!_".

'¿Qué aras para impedírmelo?'.

"_Por lo menos podrías ser más amable_".

'¡ja! Eso sí es una locura'.

'¿quieren dejar de pelear?'.

'¡no te metas!' "¡_no te metas_!" (N.A por si es que no se entendió lo piensan al mismo tiempo).

'ok como quieran'.

-bueno- dice Yang- hay que irnos-.

* * *

-em… una pregunta ¿Cómo se supone que sacare a Inuyasha del lago?-.

-¡ash! ¡Y yo que te creía más inteligente niña! ¿No es obvio? De la misma manera en que sacaste a Kikio del lago en donde estaba sellada-.

-parece que alguien se levantó del lado incorrecto de la cama- murmure.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-.

-nada, nada- trato de sonar tranquila.

-ok, más te vale-.

Me acerco a la orilla del lago para ver mi "reflejo" y allí un hombre "_ no aparenta más de 17 igual que los hermanos vestido con un traje ceremonial rojo de cabello plateado, piel trigueña y un par de orejas de perro en la cabeza pero bastante... peculiar esperen esta... ¿dormido? ¿por que? Kikio estaba despierta cuando la saque ¿no debería ser igual?"_

-¡tengo un problema!-.

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!- escucho a lo lejos la voz de Yin.

-¡está dormido!-.

-¡ ¿y a quien le importa?! ¡Solo sácalo y aquí lo despertamos!-.

-bruja- murmure. vuelvo a mirar al reflejo y me dispongo a sacarlo tomo su mano y la tiro con fuerza -¡maldición que pesa!- "_bueno también está el hecho de que yo soy una debilucha pero, prefiero creer que es su culpa y no la mía jejeje"_

-muy bien ¿y ahora?- pregunto.

-para mi es algo bastante lógico- dice Yang que ya esta al lado mío- hay que despertarlo.

A Yin se le forma una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro- yo me encargo- se acerca al cuerpo y carraspea un poco- ¡DESPIERTAAA….!- grita a todo pulmón haciendo que algunos pájaros que estaban en las copas de los arboles salieran volando.

-¡AH…!- grita el sobresaltado personaje quien luego se incorpora en casi un segundo, mostrando un par de lindos ojos dorados, y se dispone a gritarle a Yin- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso tonta?!-.

-¡por que se me dio la regalada gana y por qué te necesitamos despierto idiota! ¡Así que para de haraganear y ayúdanos!-.

"_hay no, porque se me hace que son iguales… eso significa ¡dos Yin! ¡No mátenme por favor!_".

Ambos seguían peleando por tonterías hasta que a Yang, quien para su mala suerte se encontraba en medio de la pelea, se le agota la paciencia- ¡silencio! No es momento de pelear ¡¿me entienden?! ¡O yo mismo seré él les cosa las bocas para que se callen!- con eso fue suficiente para que ambos se callen y escuchen- Inuyasha necesitamos tu ayuda-.

-¡fhe! ¿Y qué les hace pensar que yo les ayudare?-.

-Kikio hizo una promesa con Naraku y gracias a eso durante estos 500 años ha estado encerrando a sus reencarnaciones en distintos lagos la que ves allí- me señala- es la cuarta reencarnación y la última que esta maldita por esa promesa ahora necesitamos tu ayuda para detener a Kikio y así liberar a las reencarnaciones pasadas-.

-¿y eso en que me incumbe?-.

Esa frase hace que me hierva la sangre "_¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta al ver que su flamante novia está atormentando a tanta gente? Es peor que Yin_".

-que tu igual estas condenado y fuiste encerrado por esa promesa idiota- digo.

- pues eso es mi problema no tengo por qué ayudarlos-.

-bueno entonces yo me quedare encerrada en un lago igual que tú para que una egoísta pueda ser feliz mientras nosotros nos pudrimos esperando la eternidad ¿eso quieres? Porque yo no y si no nos ayudas es porque eres un imbécil y por no decir menos un masoquista ¡vamos! ¡Tenemos que irnos no hay nada que hacer aquí!-.

-por favor Inuyasha tú sabes que no quieres vivir el resto de tu vida y más encerrado en un lago necesitamos tu ayuda- dice Yang.

-m… está bien les ayudare pero antes necesito que me respondan que fue lo que ocurrió hace 500 años para que llegásemos a esto-.

"_¡si! El idiota esta cuerdo ¿es un avance no?_".

Yang por tercera vez cuenta la historia Inuyasha por su parte muestra una gran variedad de sentimientos en algunos momentos se la ve enrabiado, decepcionado, triste y luego enrabiado otra vez "_me pregunto si estará enojado con nosotros pos ser los portadores de malas noticias con Kikio por lo que hizo o con él por no estar con ella_" cuando Yang termino el relato Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar y se fue a quien sabe dónde "_yo igual querría estar sola después de todo él no tenía idea de la mitad de la historia_".

-vamos-dice Yin- tenemos que movernos, no se preocupen él ya nos alcanzara-.

- ¿pero a donde iremos ahora?-digo.

-al lago en donde se encuentra Koga-.

-¿pero él se encontrara en el mismo lago que la primera vez? Y de ser así ese lago se encuentra ¡en América!-.

-no te preocupes no está en América al momento de volver a encerrarse a un lago fue transportado al más cercano del de Kikio-.

- ¿y eso en donde se encuentra?-.

-5 horas de viaje hay que partir si queremos llegar antes del atardecer-.

-em… chicos- dice Ayame- ¿de verdad lo dejaremos solo? La verdad me desagrada la idea-.

-si tiene razón- digo- ¿Qué tal si vamos a hablar con él?-.

-pésima idea niña si vas con él te va a tratar peor de lo que yo te trato ahora-.

-pero vamos todos- espeta Ayumi. (N.A si ella sigue allí).

-¡por favor!- decimos las tres con caras de cachorro desamparado.

Los hermanos se miran y con un gesto de resignación Yang acota- está bien iremos pero ustedes hablan-.

-¡sí!- espetamos para luego seguir a los hermanos.

Al llegar encontramos a Inuyasha sentado en la rama de un árbol "_genial ¿es que ninguna de las dos piensa iniciar una conversación?_".

-em… ¿Inuyasha?-digo y casi al segundo este baja del árbol ágilmente.

-¿Qué quieres?- me habla de mala gana "_tranquila Kagome respira está pasando por un mal momento_".

-pensamos partir en busca de las otras reencarnaciones ¿vendrás con nosotros?-.

Suspira- al ver que mi otra opción es estar haciendo nada en un lago por el resto de la eternidad... si- .

Eso fue lo último que dijo durante todo el camino.

-tendremos que atravesar la carretera –avisa Yin-eso nos restara media hora de viaje-.

"_es fácil de cualquier forma casi no hay autos por la carretera_" de pronto al mirar hacia atrás veo que Inuyasha no alcanzara a pasar antes que un camión que le viene pisando los talones.

-¡Inuyasha cuidado!- grito pero este no me escucha debido a el ruido del camión. En un momento desesperado corro a todo lo que dan mis piernas y lo empujo al otro lado de la carretera pero el camión todavía venia hacia mí y el conductor no parecía haberse percatado de mi existencia.

-momentos desesperados requieren acciones desesperadas- dicho esto hago un campo de fuerza a mi alrededor lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el camión desvié su trayectoria y yo salga a salvo.

Pasado eso corro al otro lado en donde se encuentran los demás.

-¡tonta!- me regañan Inuyasha y Yin al mismo tiempo-¡pudiste haber muerto! ¡¿Cuál es el sentido de toda esta locura sino estas tú?!-.

-¡¿y que querían que hiciera?! ¡¿Qué me quedara mirando cómo te hacían tortilla torpe?! ¡¿Y aparte me regañas?! ¡Aquí el único torpe eres tú que no te apuraste al ver que un camión venia hacia ti!-.

-¡eso es mi problema niña!-.

- ¡hey tu no me digas niña! ¡Ya bastante tengo con ella me diga niña!- digo apuntando acusatoriamente a Yin-para que sepas mi nombre es Kagome-.

-¿y por qué habría de interesarme, niña?-responde burlonamente.

-dime ¿Cuál es el objetivo de hacerme enojar?-"_bien Kagome eso se escuchó muy maduro_".

-que es divertido- "_y eso se escuchó muy infantil_".

-eres muy infantil ¿sabes? Cualquiera trataría de llevarse bien con la persona con la cual tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo juntos pero no tú quieres hacer enemigos-"_si maduro pero lo más probable es que me responda una babosada_".

-primero el que sea infantil o no es mi problema segundo yo no soy cualquier persona y tercero tampoco me interesa hacer amigos con mis problemas me vasta gracias- "_lo sabía es muy predecible_".

-bueno como gustes me da igual- con eso me doy media vuelta y me voy.

"_el viaje hasta el lago de Koga continuo bastante aburrido a decir verdad Yin y Yang a veces discutían dentro de mi cabeza cuando me caía, Inuyasha se limitaba a mirarme y a decir 'que torpe eres' ¡uch! Es tan desagradable y por ultimo Ayame y Ayumi me ayudaban a pararme… al parecer son las únicas de buena voluntad…"._

-¡auch! ¡Uch! ¡Me volví a caer!- "_ok… quizá si estoy algo torpe hoy_".

-¡jajajajaja!, hay que risa no puedo creer que seas tan torpe niña jajajajaja- se burla Inuyasha "_muy desagradable ¡pero algún día me desquitare! ¡Como que me llamo Kagome Higurashi!"._

-¡¿y que si soy torpe?! ¡¿Tanto te interesa acaso?!-.

-¡uh! Esa fue una buena respuesta- arbitra Ayame.

-¡claro que me interesa niña! ¡Entre más te caes más nos retrasas! ¡Y entre más nos retrasas significa más tiempo soportando tu estúpida cara!-.

-¡ya! ¡Es suficiente! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Claro, si para ti soy insoportable es un suplicio para mí soportarte a ti idiota engreído!-.

-¡suficiente los dos!- grita exasperada Ayumi.

-¡khe!-.

-¡ja!-"_ok tengo que calmarme si no terminare tirándomele en sima para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa burlona de su cara ¡uch!... vamos Kagome… respira… eso es_".

Bostezo "¡uf! _Que sueño_".

-¡hemos llegado!- acota un emocionado Yang señalando la entrada de una cueva- el lago está en el fondo de este lugar-.

- es peligroso así que no es momento de que seas torpe niña- se burla Yin.

-¡no molestes!-.

-¿Por qué si yo solo digo la verdad?-.

-¿terminaron ya con su fiesta de té?- "_¡uch! Ya llego Inuyasha ¿es que tan mala suerte tengo?_"- porque tenemos que avanzar-.

"_claro, y de pronto se cree maduro ¡ja! La única razón por la cual no se burló de mi es porque Yin le gano_".

-¡auch! ¡Otra vez! ¡¿Quién puso esa roca allí?!-.

'¡ja! Y yo que pensaba que no podrías ser más torpe'.

"_no te metas en mi cabeza si solo me vas a molestar_".

'¿y para que más me "metería"? además si yo no estoy aquí este lugar está completamente vacío'.

-¡ya cállate!- "_espera… ¿eso lo pensé o lo dije?_".

'lo dijiste'.

-y aparte de torpe eres rara ¡nadie te está hablando!- espeta irritado Inuyasha- ¡ya párate tonta!-(N.A recuerden que todavía estaba tirada en el piso).

-yo te ayudo kag- solidariza Ayame.

-¡no trates así a Kagome! ¡Ella no se lo merece!- me defiende Ayumi "_¡Ayumi! ¿Ya te dije cuanto te quiero?_"

-¡khe! ¡No te entrometas en lo que no te incumbe!-.

- ¡me entrometo porque Kag es mi amiga! ¡Y no tienes derecho a tratarla de esa manera! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-.

-¡oblígame!-.

-¡basta!- grita Yang haciendo que guardemos silencio y lo escuchemos-¡ya llegamos!-.

Frente a nosotros se luce un lago subterráneo que brilla a la luz de una ruptura que dejaba ver la luz del exterior.

-¡ohhh! Es hermoso-acota impresionada Ayame.

"_si la verdad es que el paisaje parece un paisaje sacado de una postal_".

-¡muy bien! A lo que vinimos ¡Kagome es tu turno!- dice Yang.

-¡sí!- me acerco rápidamente al lago y miro mi "reflejo" "_parece un hombre pero de ropas bastante primitivas piel y pelo moreno debe ser una de las primeras reencarnaciones... ¡este no es el momento de juzgar! Creo que esta malhumorado_".

-¡uch! Cuanto tiempo- dice mientras se sacudía los músculos- ¡¿Por qué se supone que están todos aquí?! ¡¿No se supone que Kikio está encerrada?! ¡Hay no! ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que la saco?!-.

Inuyasha se rio y entre que se calma se acerca a mí y dice lo más serio que puede- pues el imbécil –pune sus manos en mis hombros- está aquí- "_debe estar disfrutando esto_".

Koga se pone pálido y me mira como pidiendo disculpas "_muy tarde el daño ya está hecho ¡tonto!_".

-yo… em… lo lamento… em…- en ese segundo yo dejo de escucharlo "_¿Qué es ese sonido? Serán… ¿llantos?_".

-no importa, lo mejor es que Yang te explique lo que ha sucedido yo iré a dar una vuelta- digo "_debo averiguar que es ese llanto… parece ser de un niño_".

-¡hey Kagome! ¿No será peligroso?- dice preocupada Ayumi.

-¡si Kagome! No conocemos este lugar ¡puede que sea una base extraterrestre! ¡Los aliens podrían raptarte y hacer pruebas con tu cerebro!-.

-entonces que valla- se burla Inuyasha- ¿Qué cerebro van a robar? ¡Allí no hay nada más que aire! ¡Los aliens se llevaran una gran decepción!- rompe en risas mientras a mí se me pone la cara más roja que un tomate debido a la ira "_¿Qué se cree? ¡Uch! Solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo mejor me voy_".

"_creo que es por aquí… el sonido se hace más fuerte_".

- de verdad no creí que fueras tan estúpida, niña…..-.

"_oh oh…Kikio_".

...

continuara

* * *

jajajajaja bueno ese es el cap de hoy

gracias por leer

¡dejen reviews!

Continuara


End file.
